


Smile, Even Though Your Heart is Breaking

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Series: Parent!Phan [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dan really loves Winston, Family, Fluff, Happy, Homecoming, Hospital, M/M, Mental Hospital, Parent Phan, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: Winston finally gets to come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



> Thank you [Sun](Http://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_up_a_sun) for betaing this story!!
> 
> I hope you like it.

“Papa! Daddy!” Winston ran to his parents, accompanied by the hospital’s psychologist.

“The Doctor and I agreed --Winston’s stable enough to go home,” the psychologist grinned.

“That’s fantastic!” Phil squeezed Dan’s hand, affirming what Phil had already known. Winnie was coming home.

“Can I hug him?” Dan asked, his heart aching for his son.

“Of course.”

“I missed you so much.” Dan embraced his Little Bear. After a month, his heart finally beat normally; he could breathe again.

“I missed you too, Daddy.” Winston cried into Dan’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Phil whispered as he stroked Winnie’s hair. “We’ll be okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based off of real events in my life. I was filled with so much love when my parents came for me while I was in the hospital, that when I had to write a story about a happy character, this is where my mind went. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are wonderful, if you'd like to leave some!
> 
> Say hi!  
> Maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com  
> @maguirebenton (twitter/instagram)


End file.
